


Souvenirs des jours heureux

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Memories, One Shot, jily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Harry reçoit deux anciennes photos de ses parents, et se demande ce qui aurait pu se passer si certaines personnes avaient fait des choix différents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs des jours heureux

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée suite à un message privé de Flappyo (sur le site Fanfiction Net), suite à ma réponse à une de ses reviews sur mon histoire MagicBook ;) Donc merci beaucoup à toi de m'avoir inspirée !

Harry venait de recevoir une lettre d'un ancien ami de ses parents. Ce dernier venait de retrouver d'anciennes photos d'eux et les lui avait envoyées.

Il y en avait deux, plus précisément. Sur la première, James était en tenue de Quidditch, un balai à la main, et le vent faisait voler ses cheveux. Un petit sourire satisfait s'étalait sur ses lèvres. Harry fut une fois de plus frappé par sa propre ressemblance avec son père – l'air arrogant en moins.

Sur la seconde photo, Lily posait avec un jeune homme que Harry reconnut comme étant Severus Snape. Ils semblaient être dans le parc de Poudlard, par une belle journée ensoleillée. La Lily sur la photo adressait de grands signes de main à Harry, un large sourire sur son visage. Snape arborait un air satisfait : il profitait d'une journée de calme avec sa meilleure amie, qu'il aimait en secret.

Harry pouvait presque sentir les interactions entre les deux petits personnages. Snape semblait mourir d'envie de prendre Lily dans ses bras, tandis que Lily ignorait tout des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle – et l'ignorerait à jamais.

Harry comprenait l'angoisse du jeune homme de la photo à exprimer ses sentiments : ce n'était jamais facile d'exprimer ce que l'on a sur le cœur, même à une personne que l'on aime, car la peur du rejet était plus grande que l'envie de parler et l'emportait généralement sur cette dernière. Snape connaissait déjà trop bien la notion de rejet, avec un père qui le haïssait uniquement parce qu'il était sorcier. Il n'avait pas envie que sa seule amie ne l'abandonne si jamais il exprimait ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Harry fixa la photo pendant un long moment. Les deux jeunes gens semblaient heureux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un soupçon de pitié pour Snape. Snape qui était mort alors qu'il tentait de venger la mort de l'amour de sa vie. Lily qui n'avait jamais rien su, comme c'était flagrant sur la photo.

Tout aurait été si différent si Snape avait exprimé ses sentiments au lieu de les verrouiller en lui comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à sa mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à faire, même des années après, Severus me fait toujours déprimer comme au premier jour :(
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


End file.
